


The Demon King and his Angel Queen

by Spidypool42



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga), Gintama
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Random Characters - Freeform, Smut, jealous Oga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidypool42/pseuds/Spidypool42
Summary: Oga and Furuichi have been friends since they were little only Oga has no idea the Furuichi is really a girl that is going to change when the arrival of baby Beel who seems to have taken a liking to Furuichi. Now Oga is going to figure out how to raise a baby and what weird feelings he has about Furuichi.





	1. Just another day...NOT

Oga and Furuichi have been friends since fifth grade though it wasn't like they wanted to be friends anyways it all happened on the first day of school Oga was walking when he heard a commotion it was a group of a boys Oga thought it was a fight and that got his blood pumping he ran up and jumped in and started swing his fist and beat them to a pulp. He seeing that he had won he started on his way he stopped when he heard a voice call out to him turned around to see a silver haired boy Oga just turned around and left only for the boy to follow him much to Ogas displeasure it was only when they reached the school they went off in different directions it was only at lunch time when they saw each other. 

It was Furuichi who came up to Oga sitting next to him Furuichi introduce himself to Oga who just gave him a grunt as they were eating Oga saw he didn't have anything to drink so he took from Furuichi who told him to give it back only he didn't so Furuichi got up and punched him square in the face. Before Furuichi could do anything it was Oga who moved he gave out a great laugh putting his hand on Furuichi's shoulder Oga told him he could be his underling with a punch like that they would be a great fighting team but, Furuichi said no that they should be friends instead Oga didn't like that answer but with a punch like that who was he to say no so that is how they became friends.

People would come up to her would ask why she would ever hang out with mad dog Oga she said because it was fun as time went on Oga still didn't figure that Furuichi was a girl even with some clues like her hair growing out and them going to different bathrooms and even their uniforms Furuichi couldn't never understand how her friend couldn't see that he was a she. The it was their last day of middle school they were heading into high school to Oga he couldn't wait it meant he could fight and eat everyday and with Furuichi at his side he couldn't wait, but summer in Furuichi mind was something different she and her family would be traveling around the world she couldn't wait so when she told Oga he didn't take it well so he punched her only for her to punch him back. 

They got into a heavy fist fight only for their parents to pull them apart Furuichi's parents and Oga's parents apologize to each other Furuichi's parents said that when they come back from vacation that the kids would be friends again with that they left. In Oga mind the summer went by slowly so when school started up he was ready for him and Furuichi to kick ass only to his dismay Furuichi won't return until three days after school started Oga was pissed when Furuichi would come back he would give him the beating of a lifetime.

Three days passed and Oga was on his way to see Furuichi only to get in a fight at the river bed after winning Oga saw something floating he went to pull it out to see it was a beat up old man. "Ahh young man thank you for pulling me out the river for that let me give you an award." before Oga could say anything the old man split open and a flashing light came to show a green hair baby now Oga was shocked who the hell was the baby, but he didn't care he remember Furuichi was home he went on his way only for said baby to jump on his head Oga stopped dead centre he took the baby off set him on the grass and gave him the most scariest face he ever done only for the baby to giggle and clap at him. Oga was now getting mad this kid was cling to his head giggling and clapping before Oga could do anything he felt something poking his back slowly turning around he saw a blond women in what looked like a maid holding an umbrella.

"I suggest you put my master down NOW!" Oga gave the strange women a look nodding his head he gave the women the baby and ran all the way home forgetting all about Furuichi once he was home he was met with a punch to the head looking up to see who it was it was his mother."What was that for?" Oga was confused as to why his mother would hit him looking at her she pointed her finger to see it was the baby and the blond women "What the hell are you doing here I gave you the baby now leave" *BAM* "OGA TATSUMI DON'T TELL THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD JUST TAKE YOUR SON AND LEAVE" yelled his father who slammed his head into the floor to make him apologies for his actions. "THAT IS NOT MY BABY AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHO SHE IS" Oga was filled with rage who was this woman to tell his family that the baby is his.

"My name is Hildegarde and this is baby Beelzebub and Oga here just up and left us" Hilda said wiping a fake tears away Oga could feel his parents giving him a devilish look say how could you do that only the sounds of his sister laughing could break him away from his parents deadly glare. "HAHA I wonder what Furuichi is going to say about this HAHA" that is when it hit Oga he never did go see Furuichi he soon saw his way out when no one was looking he bolted out the door it was only when he was halfway to Furuichi house he notice baby Beel on his head who looked like he was having the time of his life Oga took him off his head and put Beel on the floor and ran the rest to Furuichi house.

Finally at Furuichi house knocking on the door it was Honoka Furuichi's little sister " Oga it's so good to see you again oh who is that baby is he yours?" asked Honoka tilting her head waiting for him to answer looking up he saw that baby Beel was on his head again looking at Honoka with wonder in his eyes "What no this kid is not mine he won't leave me alone is Takayuki here?" "Yup just got out the shower" before, she could say anything Oga ran to the room without knocking Oga opened the door to show a half naked Furuichi all they could do is scream Oga because is only male friend is really a girl Furuichi because her friend just walked in on her without a shirt on when they stopped Oga closed the door a few minutes later Furuichi opened the door and let him in. They sat in silence not even baby Beel made a sound it was Furuichi who spoke first “Okay okay ask away” Oga got up and took a swing at Furuichi only for her to deflect it and throw Oga to the ground a foot on his back and twisting his arm making him call out Furuichi let him go they were in a heated eye lock it was baby Beel who broke them out when he sat on Furuichi lap grabbing her hair and face she just stared at him.

“Oga who the hell is this kid is he yours” when she said that out loud she felt her heart break could the oblivious boy she had a crush on have a baby with some girl “What this kid is not mine I don’t even want him in fact why don’t you take him he seems to like you a lot” Oga said with a twisted grin “What no way I don’t want some baby you just found is that why you came over here just to give me some baby”.  Furuichi got up from her bed cracking her knuckles ready to punch Oga only for him to yell “NO NO I came over here to see you it that this baby and his maid ruined it it took me by surprise speaking of surprise why didn’t you tell me you were a girl” Oge yelled at her. “You IDIOT it was obvious I was a girl I wore a girl's uniform and let my hair grow out I even went to the girls bathroom how did you not know I was a girl” Furuichi was rubbing her head with her hands.

“I thought you were trying to be different” Oga said picking his nose that is when baby Beel gave out a loud cry which sent electricity down Oga’s body “What the hell was that” cried Furuichi who ran over to Oga to see if he was alive while baby Beel was cry all of a sudden Hilda appeared “The master is hungry I suggest you feed him” she threw the bottle at Oga “What there is no why I’m feeding him” Oga yelled as he threw the bottle at Hilda who hit him with her umbrella Oga then swung back at her only to miss the two fought for what seemed like an hour only to stop when they heard a burp they turned to see it was Furuichi she just finished feeding Beel who had a smile on his face feeling happy a cuddled up to Furuichi who just giggled and smiled at him. “See I told you he like you so you can be his mom” as Oga went to leave a hand pulled him back it was Beel pulling at him Hilda was holding Beel by the ankles trying to make him let go of Oga it was than the Furuichi got sick of there fighting and kicked them out her window.

“What the hell Furuichi” Oga yelled up at her only for her to close the window he let out a huff and just went home only to have Hilda and Beel to follow him. He went to run only to be shocked “What the hell!” Oga is now pissed this was the second time to happen to him “That happened because you left the master” “What the hell does that mean” “It means you can’t get more that fifteen ft away from the master or you will get shocked now let's go home master need his sleep” Hilda said disappearing from Oga’s sight. When Oga went home he was meet with deadly look “SO Tatsumi when were you going to tell me about the baby huh” his mother said ready to beat the living daylights out him that is when he had an idea giving them a twisted grin “I was told not to by the mother” Oga said grinning like a madman “WHY WOULD HILDA SAY TO KEEP IT A SECRET” Oga's father yelled “ Hilda is not the mother his real mother is Takayuki Furuichi”. “WHAT!” came from his parents sister and Hida “How dare you say that weak human is the master's mother”.

“Oga is this true is that why you and her got into a fight when she was leaving for the summer” his mother asked looking over at her husband and daughter who looked shocked “Wait so you knew that Furuichi was a girl” Misaki said she always thought her brother had no idea. Oga taking such enjoyment from this that would teach Furuichi for not telling him the truth about who she really is looking over at Hilda and Beel they both had to different reactions Beel was happy at the mention of Furuichi name Hilda was spewing toxic anger he took Beel from her.

“Isn't that right baby Beel Furuichi is your real mommy and not that blond lady over there” "Dabu” Beel squawked happily and clapping his hands “Well if that is true then we have to tell Furuichi parents that we want her to live here with us and help take care of the baby Misaki go and call Furuichi and her family and tell them” Oga’s mother said nodding her head she left to call Oga quickly frowned at this news it didn’t go over like he wanted it to his sister returned saying that her family would be over here in an hour Oga was now sweating bullets when Furuichi comes over here she was going to kill him for saying Beel was her baby he quickly ran to his room. He slammed the door shut to be greeted by Hilda who gave off a demonic energy “HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WAKE HUMAN IS MASTER’S MOTHER” “Calm down when Furuichi comes here she will tell them the truth” Oga said kicking her and Beel out the room and quickly falling asleep he woke to his door being kicked open it was an angry Furuichi she looked ready to kill.

“Hey Furuichi how are yo” before he could finish Furuichi gave him a roundhouse kick to the face than she tackled him to the ground Oga felt a hailstorm of fist colliding with his face after, what felt like an eternity Furuichi finally stopped beating in Oga face "What the hell was that for" Oga was ready to kill Furuichi "How could you say that baby was mine my parents won't even look at me now!" she yelled at him giving him another kick to the face before they could do anything both Misaki and Honoka came into the room to get them. All four of them went into the living room the environment felt unforgiving and frigid the only sound was baby Beel playing with some old baby toys.

“So Takayuki we talked with your parents and felt it best if you moved in with us and and take care of Beel” Oga’s father said “WHAT” yelled Oga and Furuichi “NO way the baby is not even mine tell them Oga” “It's true I lied the kid is not ours” Oga said now realizing that his joke went too far. “ENOUGH” yelled Furuichi father “Takayuki I don’t know who this happened but you will stay here and raise yours and Tatsumi baby, and don’t even think about returning home because you’re no longer welcomed home” “WHAT!” she yelled “You heard me I don’t want you home let's go” he said taking Honoka by the arm dragging her away while her mother bowed and left. The room was filled with Furuichi cries Oga went to her only for her to push him away and run to the bathroom “Well it's been a long a long day let's go to bed I’ll tell Takayuki she can sleep in Misaki room” Oga’s mother said. The only ones in the living room were Beel and Oga and he felt like shit this meant to be a joke and now his best friend doesn’t have a home and there stuck with some baby.                                           


	2. What is this feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk it's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was done on my phone so expect mistakes

The events of last night were still in Furuichi head her father kicked her out all because of some dumb joke Oga played she didn't know how to be mad at her father or her best friend/crush just thinking about it got her even more angry shaking her head she got ready for school going into the kitchen she saw Oga and the rest of his family the air went still. "Ahh good morning Takayuki are you ready for your first day" Misaki said trying to lighten the mood "You bet I am I can't wait to find me a boyfriend" Furuichi said with a laugh and a wink making everyone,but Oga laugh for some reason that bothered him he really couldn't see Furuichi leave his side he didn't want that he looked up to see she was looking at him with a look into her eyes that spelled sudden doom he could only convulse in fear.

After breakfast both Oga and Furuichi walked out only to be stopped by Oga getting electrocuted by a crying baby Beel "Ah what the was that for" Oga yelled out in pain giving Beel devilish look only making the baby laugh "It looks like he wants to come with us" Furuichi said with a bored look in her eye Oga could tell that she didn't want to be around him."Well we just can't take him with us" Oga said "Oga you're still here that blond lady who was here left this note for you" Misaki said handing the note to Oga gave it a quick look over only for him to yell in frustration "Well it looks like we're taking him with us" Oga said. "Whatever let's go" Furuichi said walking out the door before Oga could move his mother pulled him by the hair and placing a bag in front of him "Here this has all you need to take care of Beel while your at school and while you're at it try and make up with Furuichi she is your best friend and the mother of your baby now go before your late" Oga took Beel and left only to see his sister head back to the house she had a look of determination in her eyes.

He and Beel finally caught up to Furuichi all the could do is walk is quiet with the exception of Beel making noise they finally made it to school only for them to separate Oga and Beel to class and Furuichi to the office to get her classes on his way to class Oga was stopped by some thugs "Well well look what we have here it's mad dog O-" the thug was cut off when he saw Beel giving him a look of excitement "What the hell is that is that a baby" before Oga could do anything the thugs just laughed in his face pissing him off even more Beel could feel him getting angry and that fueled his excitement even more before Oga could throw the first punch a voice called out to them everyone turned their heads to see it was Furuichi.

Beel let out a squeak and clapped his hands "Aww well if it isn't mommy I wondered were the mad dog whore was" that pissed off Oga to where he felt this body shake with rage before he did anything the smart mouth thug went down hard that was when Oga saw that Furuichi punched him so hard that he lost two front teeth she then slammed her foot hard on his private area making Oga and all the boys scream out in horror she grinded her foot making him cry "Call me a whore again and I'll do way worse than this got it" she said in a menacing voice she looked over to all the other boys and kicked a locker and that sent the boys away. "Well are you coming we're going to be late to class" she said walking away Oga just stood there he felt his heart feel funny and his palms sweat Beel on the other hand was ecstatic with what just happened.

Oga was lucky he and Furuichi had every class together he was thankful for that he still need to talk the her about what happened yesterday he didn't mean to ruin her life like that is was meant to be a prank and nothing more. He waited till lunch to talk with her he went to the roof to see if she was there when he got to the roof he stopped and went red in the face it was Furuichi breastfeeding Beel "What the fuck is going on here" Oga yelled "What it was the only I could feed him he didn't want any bottles so it was the only way I could feed him here burp him while I clean up" she said passing him. All Oga could do is stare at her half naked body he felt his heart race he never felt like that with anyone it was irritating him he would have to ask his mother why.

"Oga snap out of it" Furuichi said it took him a few moments to snap back to reality they sat there in silence it took Oga five minutes to muster up the courage to apologise "Furuichi I want to say sorry that you messed up your life" Oga said taking a bit out of her food. That is when Furuichi went red in the face how deer Oga say she ruined her life she got up and roundhouse kicked him she then got up and took Beel with her only for Oga to get shocked by lightning. He laid there for about an hour pissed off at Furuichi how dear she do this to him they were best friends well he not going to let this go he finally made his way to class he kicked the door open startling the class everyone was too scared to say anything due to the demonic aura he was giving off.

"Takayuki Furuichi it's time to pay for what you did" all she did was get up and pass Beel to one of her female classmates cracking her knuckles and neck she was getting ready for this stupid fight it was Oga who threw the first punch fitting her in the face she spit out some blood she than throat punched him from there she punched his guy so hard you could hear his ribs crack Oga then grabbed her shoulders and gave her a head butt breaking her nose she than uppercutted him and gave him a swift tackle grabbed him by his hair and punched him in the face multiple times only for Oga to reach out his free and to look for something he took hold of book and smashed it in Furuichi face.

Screaming in pain Oga took this opportunity to grab her by the waist and slam her down hard he than straddled her grabbing her shirt he started to punch her looking down he could see inside her shirt he noticed that her bra came undone and he could see her breast he than stopped confusing both Furuichi and the class he felt his groin feel weird. It was Furuichi to use this moment she grabbed his shirt pulling him down and gave him a headbutt so strong it knocked him out the class was amazed by this Furuichi got up she took Beel putting him on her head she took Oga by the leg and left the room. When Oga woke up he found he was in his room he could only turn his head looking around he saw Furuichi lying on her back with Beel sitting on her stomach playing with her hair while she read before he could say anything a huge glowing light shined from the floor out came Hildegarde she had a look on her face that meant business.

Looking around Hilda was not pleased with the demon lord decision to let two useless human raise her master, but she dare not go against go against him “So we meet again human waist looks like you had a long day and this must be the human woman you claimed was master Beel mother what a laugh” she said all Furuichi could do was roll her eyes she was not impressed with Hilda she got up and put Beel on Oga and left the room to let them talk. Furuichi went down to the kitchen to do her homework within the hour she was done and could hear Beel crying it was time for his feeding she went to the room to see Oga fighting with Beel “I’ll feed him you go do your homework” she said “Fine whatever” Oga made his way down he saw his mother making food.

“Hey you old bat when did you know when Furuichi was a girl.” he said picking his nose only for his mother to bash him on the head with a rolling pin. “What the hell for” Oga said rubbing his head “Well to answer your question is I’ve always know you did forget I raised your sister who happens to be a girl,and to answer your other questions your sister found out when we went clothing shopping she was her in the girls room however I don’t know about your father you should ask him he is in the living room” with that she went back to cooking he got up and went to ask his father. “Hey dad when did you know Furuichi was a girl” he asked.

“Hmm well it could be when she kissed you” he said calmly “WHAT” came from three different voices Youjirou turned around to see three shocked faces his wife Oga and Misaki “WHAT do you mean Furuichi kissed me when was this why didn’t you tell me is that why my dick went hard when he were fighting” “OGA” yelled his family “What do mean you mean you fought Furuichi she the mother of your child how could you fight her” cried his father “Forget that did she win and did she give you an answer to my offer about being the leader of Red Tail.”

Misaki asked all excitedly with stars in her eyes “What are you talking about why would ask her to be in your stupid gang and back to Furuichi kissing me” Oga asked “Ya right I remember that you both came home all bruised up and having a great time so you went up to your room when it was time for her to go I went up to the room and saw her kiss you she turned and saw me and freaked out she then told me not to say anything she was trying to find away to tell you she was a girl that was when I found out he was a she” Youjirou said.

Before anyone could say anything Furuichi and Beel came in “Umm is dinner done what what is everyone looking at” she said “Nothing so Takachin did you make up your mind about the Red Tail cause on quick call and it yours” Misaki said putting her arm around Furuichi leading her away from everyone they all left the room but Oga thinking about what he just learned it made him feel some way he just didn’t know what he need to do something about it. After dinner and a shower he went to his room to see both Beel and Furuichi wrapped in each other's arms that made his heart race walking over to them he felt his whole body tremble reaching over to them he covered them and went to sleep on the floor.


	3. New Queen Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new queen + a rivel  
> Also, people from another anime show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot about this story.

Oga couldn't sleep after finding out that Furuichi kissed him he didn't know what to do it didn’t help that the words Hilda said to him popped up  _ "If this human woman fails to be the mother Beel needs I'll kill her"  _  he couldn't let that happen to her he was the one who dragged her into this he didn't want anything to happen to her he also didn't want her in his sister stupid gang he looked over to the clock and saw it was twelve am its the weekend he was glad for it. Oga was the first one up out of the three going downstairs he saw a note from his parents "  _ Oga your mother, sister, and I have left for the whole day we think it's best that you Furuichi and Beel have a family day we'll be back tomorrow."    _ "Hey where is everyone'' Furuichi asked looking around she saw the note in Oga's hand taking it and reading it she could only sigh "Okay you wash feed and put clothes on Beel while I make both breakfast and lunch for the park," she said getting started. Following her orders, he took Beel and left her alone only for the phone to ring Furuichi answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Takayuki it's me Misaki so you never really gave me an answer to being the leader of the Red Tails all you have to do is say yes and I'll tell Kunieda she out your in so what do you say."

"Umm well I don't know I need more time I'll give you an answer when you guys come back tomorrow."

"Ok bye"

Furuichi didn't know what to do if she was in the gang then she and Oga would have to spend time apart and she didn't want that but on the other hand, they would spend time apart which would be a good thing. Nodding her head she picked up the phone and called Misaki and gave her the answer after the phone call she made breakfast and lunch at that time Oga and Beel came down Beel does not look happy it only because he has to wear clothing. "Wow Furuichi this really good where did you learn to cook," Oga said inhaling all the food all she could do was smile she couldn't look him in the eye because after today she would be the new leader of the Red Tails which means they would spend time apart something she felt would be good for her to try and get over him.

After a quiet breakfast, they left for the park for two reasons one for Furuichi to meet Kunieda and two spend some time together "Why the hell are we here for Furuichi we could be at home watching tv, we could play video games, or sleep." all she could do was turn her head and gave him a dark menacing look taking the hint he and Beel ran off to play.Furuichi could only shake her head she sat down on a bench and waited for Kunieda she started to think about how she and Oga would hang out after school do their homework, get snacks,  and even get into fights with each other she would miss that when she took over the Red Tails. Her thoughts were interrupted by something pulling her finger looking she was a baby with silver hair like her own the only thing was it looked like the baby had a perm look. Freaking out she had no idea where this baby came from only for a yawn to grab her attention looking over she saw a strapping young man maybe a little bit older than her and Oga. "Um is this your son," she asked that man "Huh oh ya this is my little man did he scare you" "Um you could say that I'm Furuichi Takayuki nice to meet you."

"I'm Hijikata Toushirou and this is Gintoki Kanshichirou, my son his useless mother should be around here somewhere." When Furuichi heard that she thinks that the relationship must be bad she looked over at Gintoki he looked almost as cute as Beel looking around she couldn't see them and she worried "Something on your mind you look lost." asked Hijikata "Uh oh just a lot on my mind I don't want to bore you and  Kanshichirou" Furuichi didn't want to bother this man with her issues Hijikata could only laugh surprising Furuichi "What is so funny" she was kinda offended by this "Nothing it just how could some little girl had problems what did your favorite baby show end did you mommy take away your dollies." Hijikata laughed so hard even Kanshichirou joined in Furuichi justed pouted "I'm sorry here hold  Kanshichirou and tell me what's wrong" she picked up the baby and when she studied his face she shows he has an arrogant look on his face she still could only giggle at how adorable he was holding him tight in her arms she began to tell Hijikata and  Kanshichirou everything from when she met Oga to when her parents kicked her out to now living with them and now joining the Red Tails. When she was done all Hijikata do was sit back and smoke his cigarette he thought he had problems he looked over at Furuichi and saw she was crying and  Kanshichirou looked like he was going to do the same. Picking up his son and rocking him in his arms calming him down he patted Furuichi head.

"Hey I know the feeling of having your parents leave you the same happened to me." she looked over at him with big sad eyes "Really is also because of a baby and a dumb friend" "Ya you see me and Sakata his mother we were friends like you and this Oga boy, but as time went on I started to fall hard for her and I could tell the same of her but we never acted on it. When it was time for what we wanted to do after school I wanted to be a cop like my old man she wanted to be a neet it was whatever than one night at my house use the two of us we confess our love and we had sex and I was thrilled. When I woke up she was there in my arms I felt complete however within our last three weeks of school she just avoid me even at graduation she didn't come near me and with that, we left on a broken note it and it hurt me wasn't until her brother Kantarou tracked me down and asked why I would leave his pregnant sister and what kind of a man I was when he said that my world crashed the reason why my best friend and the women I loved left me was because she didn't want me to leave my dreams and help raise our baby. When I told her brother what really happened he took me to his home where I saw with my eyes there she was belly around and heavy with our baby and I just cried in her arms and she did the same. We talked about what would happen now and it came down to me going to the academy and she would work at being a teacher. It was going well until my parents found out and wanted me to leave both Sakata and Kanshichirou I said no and they cut me off and said never to contact them again that hurt me, but that was short lived when Sakata went into labor it was six hours of excruciating waiting and it was the best thing that happened to me cause there he was sure he looked like his mother with her lazy attitude but that's what him so special. Even though my parents want nothing to do with me all turned out great I have the women I love our baby boy and we are getting married soon so I'm not sweating the small stuff."

Furuichi was in awe of this man if it wasn't for this man brother in law he wouldn't have met his son and would have never know why she left him she was glad it worked out for him looking down at Kanshichirou she could see that he loved his dad a lot as he reached for him and Hijikata taking him and throwing him up in the air and catching him repeating over and over making the baby laugh she wondered if Oga could be that kind of dad. "Well, it looks like it's time for me to go find my idiot family goodbye." "Wait I'll come with you I need to find his mother anyways and it looks like you still need help with your life" nodding her head she allowed him to walk with her walking and talking they walked the park for hours and they couldn't find Oga, Beel, and Sakata but Furuichi did come to a conclusion on what she should do she was going to be leader of the Red Tails and co parent with Oga only spending time with him at lunch and at home that why she can have the space to get over him. "Ok, so I know what I'm going to do now I'm joining the gang and going to spend less time with Oga and hopefully get over him." "That great I hope it works out for you right  Kanshichirou." she smiled and nodded at him and he patted her head as he did that she could hear what sounded like two people yell before she could do anything something hit Hijikata causing Ginoki to fly up and to be caught by a slim looking women who resembles him said women kissed him all over checking to see if he was ok than turning to Furuichi walking over to her she took her shoe off and started hitting her. Trying to run away the women only for Hijikata to grab her by the waist "What the hell are you doing you nut job why are you hitting her."

"Because she is trying to seduce you with her teenage ways you idiot I'm trying to save you from going jail" all he could do was hit her on the ass."You dumb ass that wasn't going to happen Furuichi this is Ginko Sakata also what the hit me" "That would have me you dirty old pervert what were you doing with Furuichi you better tell me before I beat the hell out of you" before Oga could do anything  Furuichi gave him a swift kick to the face knocking him to the ground. "What the hell Furuichi" "Abu" they both cried "You idiot you could have hurt Kanshichirou what is  your problem" "ME what the hell were you doing with this creep what did he draw you in with his kid he could have taken you." Before they could fight even more they heard laughing turning their heads they saw the older couple laughing at them "They remind you of anybody" Hijikata said putting his arm around Ginko kissing her head laughing she could only nod. "Oga let me introduce you to Hijikata Toushirou his fiance Ginko Sakata and their son Gintoki Kanshichirou do you have anything to say to him." Getting up off the floor he bowed and apologized "I'm sorry about that I'm Oga Tatsumi nice to meet you" "Its fine nice to meet you to ah I'm sorry but we have to go I hope we meet again Furuichi goodbye and good luck." with that all three left Oga was confused with the good luck but he was glad they left and hoped they did not meet again when he saw Furuichi with Hijikata his heart stopped he didn't like see other men around her and he could see that Beel didn't like it especially when he saw that other baby he could tell that Beel felt that he would be replaced, but he was wrong and happy he just wanted to spend the day with her at the park.

All was going well until a group of girls came up to them both Oga and Furuichi they both saw they were dressed to the tee in Red Tails outfits Oga didn't like that he was going to kick his sister's ass."Oy you girl with us now" said the girl in the trench coat nodding her head Furuichi got up and went with them Oga just sat there fuming how dear this girl comes out of nowhere and make Furuichi go with her. He could see them talking about something he just didn't know and it pissed him off he would just have to wait it didn't take long for Furuichi and the girls came back but this time she was wearing the trench coat the other girl had on he was confused what is going on. "Furuichi what is going on" "Abu" both Oga and Beel want to know what is going on taking a deep breath "So you might want to know why the Red Tail are here its because I became the new leader," she said with a smile. "WHAT WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" all Furuichi could do was thrust her hand and grab him by the face squeezing really hard she brought him to his knees surprising the girls and making Beel marvel at his 'mothers' strength "Look Oga I did this for me I want to do this don't worry I'll still make time for Beel I just won't spend a lot of time with you" turning to the girls "I'll see you guys at school" the girls nodded their heads and left Oga was both furious and agitated Beel, on the other hand, was ecstatic he was climbing all over her and she just picked him up and kissed him all over.They spent another hour at the park and decided it was time to go home the walk home was quite almost suffocating.

Furuichi didn't like it when they reached home Oga said he was going to bed and for her to feed Beel and put him to bed she could only comply with it she wasn't happy with what went down today, but she couldn't do anything about it after feeding Beel they stood up and watched the horror movie Audition one of Furuichi favorite movies and now is Beel after the movie Beel fell asleep cling to Furuichi seeing as Oga was asleep she decided that Beel would sleep with her so she made room for him on her bed.

Furuichi was woken up by Beel crawling all over her smiling he must be hungry unbuttoning her shirt she began to feed him that is when Misaki stormed her away in the room. "Whoa, am I interrupting something" "Nope how was the trip" "It was great so I heard you meet with the gang and they took you in how was it," Misaki said taking Beel from Furuichi to burp him while she cleaned up. "It was well weird and strangely fun" "Ah that is good so how was your day with my idiot brother yesterday" "It was ok we did get separated at the park I made a new friend his name was Hijikata Toushirou and-" "WAIT did you say Hijikata Toushirou as in Hijikata Toushirou the hottest guy I went to school with he usually hangs out with Ginko Sakata you met him yesterday tell me is he still hot Oh my God every girl wanted to be with him, but there were rumors about him and Ginko." Furuichi and Beel couldn't believe what just happened especially Furuichi she never saw Misaki act like this "Well the rumors were a little bit true they have a kid together and are getting married" "WHAT!" all Misaki could do was go into a deep depression Furuichi just shook her head "That so unfair did you know that I tried to get Ginko to join the Red Tail after we got into a fight and she won" Furuichi stunned she has never known anyone to beat Misaki.

_ Weekend over Time Skip _

Oga was awoken by Beel crying which shocked him yelling for Furuichi to come get him only for his sister to say she left with the Red Tail twenty mins ago now he was pissed when he gets to school he was going to kick her ass. Rushing out of his house with Beel a top of his head he made it to school going to his class he could see that his teacher wasn't here, but what he saw made his heart stop it was Furuichi dressed like a Red Tail and sitting on some guys desk he didn't like the way he made her laugh both he and Beel let off a murderous aura everyone around them slowly backed away when Furuichi saw them she made her way over to them.

"Oga finally look I can only spend five minutes with you at lunch to feed Beel after that me and the Tail are going to eat in the library." Before he could say anything the principal "Alright class for the next three weeks you will have a teacher in training come in and teach you so please treat her with respect you can come in now" the whole class turned their head to see a slender woman with silver hair wearing glasses that is when Oga, Beel, and Furuichi all stood up and yelled the whole classes and even the principal were surprised. "Oh if it isn't the young couple from the park it's good to see you again oh I see I'm not the only one to have brought my baby" the class was confused this lady didn't have a baby the was until she turned around and the class saw a baby strapped to her back the class just fell from their seats. "Well I see you have everything under control I'll leave you be," said the principal as he left "All right let me introduce myself I am Ginko Sakata and this is Gintoki Kanshichirou my son I'll be in your care for the next three weeks does anybody have any questions" a couple of kids raised their hands Ginko called on Hanazawa "Umm how do you know Oga and Furuichi and can I hold your baby" she asked with stars in her eyes. "I met them in the park and sure," Ginko said passing  Kanshichirou to her. "Anyone else" it was Furuichi who raised her hand "Ok Furuichi asks away" taking a breath she asked "Is it true that you beat Oga Misaki in a fight and declined to be apart of the Red Tail" after she said the Oga and the Red Tail girls cried out in shock Ginko sat on her desk taking off her glasses closing her eyes taking a breath "Yes it's true I did fight her and she won and decline to be in the Red Tail".

"Why the hell would you decline a position in the Red Tail and how could someone like you beat Misaki" yelled Nene "NENE" yelled Furuichi "But Nene is right Ginko how did you beat her and why not join." thinking about it Ginko gave a peace sign “ It wasn’t my thing” that just made Nene even madder she looked over to Furuichi who just shook her head no "Oh my God Furuichi are you the leader of the Red Tail how did you do that." "Um I live with Misaki and her family you know her brother you met him already," she said pointing to Oga who had Beel and Gintoki fighting only for Beel to lose and Gintoki looking unimpressed "Oh I knew that name sounded familiar," she said giggling "Ok that is enough let's get to teaching" Oga could not comprehend what the hell just his new teacher beat up his sister, not even he could do that hell that all male biker gang from Donbura High School couldn't beat her and her gang, but what really got under his skin was Hijikata Toushirou what if he and Furuichi met again and he takes her away the more he thought about it the more he began to freak out looking over at Furuichi he saw her with both Beel and Kanshichirou was comforting Beel after he lost it made him feel more relaxed that is what he wanted for some reason just the three of them he would have to make sure that Hilda didn't do anything to her.After what seemed like ages class ended Furuichi passed him Beel and told him to go on without her he didn't like it but whatever.

_ Lunch Time _

"Where the hell is Furuichi she was supposed to be here" Oga was pissed, to say the least Beel also didn't like that his mama wasn't here to feed him. "Alright let's go look for her Beel" "Adu" they both left the roof in search of Furuichi he went all over the school looking for the library when they found it they found Furuichi with the Red Tail and their teacher before Oga could do anything he was shocked by Beels crying. After Oga calmed him down he saw the reason for Beel crying it was Furuichi holding Kanshichirou now Oga was mad walking over to the girls it was Nene who saw him first and she could tell something was off and she was getting ready to attack if he does anything to her new leader. "Oga Beel there you come here Beel its time to eat," Furuichi said taking him and bring out his bottle and feed him Beel felt better in his mommy's arm getting feed by her after he was done he settled in Furuichi looking over to Kanshichirou and smirked ( _ That's right this is MY mama) _ thought Beel he enjoyed his peace until Kanshichirou pushed him off Furuichi. "What the hell don't let him treat you like that Beel beat him real men don't lose," Oga said nodding his head Beel used his tiny fist to attack Kanshichirou this went on for a while with people cheering them on Oga, Kaoru, Ryoko, and Aoi cheering for Beel while Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, and Furuichi cheered for Kanshichirou the baby fight went on for a while Beel felt himself get tired from fighting but he knew in his bones he would win and he will be the only baby in his mama life. The fight was about to meet its climax Beel was about to use his finishing move only for Ginko to come into the library and that was when Kanshichirou got excited when he saw his mommy and pushed Beel so hard he fell off Furuichi lap thus showing he lost the fight.

After the fight, the only baby who was happy was Kanshichirou Beel wanted to cry only for Oga to put his hand on Beel's head "Oy Beel don't cry real men don't cry when they lose a fight they just get stronger" Beel looked up in awe of his dad he was right if he wanted to win his mom back he would have to get better at fighting. Furuichi saw this and felt her heart flutter "Now I see why your in love with him he makes a good papa" Ginko said scaring Furuichi giggling Ginko went on to say "I'm really surprised at Kanshichirou though he never takes an interest in someone who isn't me his father or our friends it must be because we look alike right Kanshichirou anyways it's time for us to go well see you all tomorrow." Furuichi didn't know what to do after that short talk shaking it off she and the Red Tail went off to class leaving the boys to themselves. When school ended it was Oga and Beel who went home by themselves Furuichi and her ‘new friends’ are all hanging out with each other he didn’t like it why the hell did she go with them what made them better than him they are best friends for pete sakes he couldn’t handle this he was going to get in a fight he didn’t care with who he just need to blow off some steam. After beating up at least a huge amount of teens he felt a little bit better going home when he reached home he saw Furuichi walking and talking with some guy when Oga got a good look at the guy he saw it was Hidetora Toujou what the hell were they doing with each other. He and Beel looked at each other nodding they both jumped into the bushes the hear the conversation “Thank you so much for helping me with the weirdo” she said cracking her knuckles and neck “No problem I just hope this little girl is ok” ( _ what little girl  _ ) though Oga that was when a baby girl with green hair like Beel popped up over Furuichi shoulders and Beel let out a scream of horror letting Furuichi and Tojo where they were.

“What the was that,” asked Toujou ready to fight all Furuichi did was pick up a rock and at full force, she threw the rock hitting Oga square in the face. “What the hell why did you do that” “Me why the hell are you in the bushes are you spying on me you creep” “Umm I don't mean to interrupted but what is going on” asked a confused Toujou “Nothing now leave!” yelled Oga only for Furuichi to hit him over the head “I’m so sorry about that Toujou umm I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” “Ok” but before he left he whispered something which made both Furuichi and the little girl laugh and walked away now it was just the four of them before Oga could speak Hilda appeared in front of them. “ I see that Miss Nico made her way to you that's good” “What do you mean who is she” asked Furuichi only for Hilda to roll her eyes ( _ BITCH)  _ thought Furuichi “She is master Beel’s sister” “WHAT” yelled both Oga and Furuichi “You best watch over her like you do with Master Beel” she said disappearing “Umm well it's best if we go inside and tell your parents” nodding his head he agreed with her.


	5. Quick fights and strange tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small fights and a moment interrupted

They were doomed the moment they entered the house except to be wrong Shouko and Misaki greeted them at the door from where they took Nico and made cooing sounds at her Nico who was happy but she really wanted to be in Furuichi arms.When Nico found out Beel was taken from the demon world she was thrilled however that changed when her father showed her who would  be taking care of Beel she was starstruck. When she saw Furuichi she was everything Nico wanted, so she cried every day until her father sent her to the human world to were her new mama would be. It was Furuichi who took Nico from the women she cuddled in her new mama's arms she looked over at Beel who was getting jealous she smiled and just rubbed her face on Furuichi making Shouko and Misaki gush over them. Beel didn't like it as he cried shocking Oga Furuichi acted quick passing Nico to Misaki she took Beel and rocked him to calm him down then Nico started to cry instead of electricity it was an earthquake everyone in the house didn't know what to do so she took Nico from Misaki now she had both babies in her arms Nico and Beel were not happy about that. They tried to push each other out of her arms Oga seeing this took Nico from Furuichi.

"Alright that is enough come on Furuichi lets go to my room and settle this" Oga said making his way to his room Furuichi followed with Beel in her arms now all four were in his room while he put Nico on the floor Furuichi also sat on the floor with Beel that is when Nico punched and pushed Beel out of the way, so she could have Furuichi to herself Beel could only cry thankfully not electrocuting Furuichi rubbed his head to calm him down Nico didn't like that so she took Furuichi free hand and did the same Furuichi could only laugh. "Alright listen up I have come up with a plan to fix this baby drama" Furuichi could only roll her eyes "Alright that is this 'brilliant' plan of yours Oga." "Listen up Nico you will be with Furuichi and the Red Tail when were at school Beel your with me when we are at home and on the weekend it will be just four family time." "Wow Oga that is actually a great idea I like it what about you guys you like it" Nico nodded yes Beel nodded no "Aww come on Beel don't be like that look were having family time now," said Furuichi picking him up and throwing him up in the air this made Nico jealous until Oga did the same to her she felt better.

They spent the next three hours together until it was time for them to sleep, Nico obviously went with Furuichi they went to bathe quickly in the bathroom Furuichi started to talk to Nico "Aww you have to be the cutest baby ever I'm kinda glad you're here hanging out with Beel and Oga was getting boring thank god I'm with the Red Tail you'll like them Nico trust me." after their bath the girls settled down for a good night sleep. It was Furuichi and Nico who got up before Beel and Oga after they got ready both girls went to get food after eating they went to leave only for them to be met by the Red Tail who were shocked to see her with a little girl. "Girls this is Nico she is Beel's sister the reason you didn't see her was that she was sick." "Well she is cute," Nene said poking Nico’s cheek and Nico grabbing it and shaking it only for Nene to blush and turn her head only for the girls to laugh "Hey were Aoi" "She said would be late so just to go on without her," said Kaoru. Nodding her head Furuichi left to school with them in tow on there way to school the girls ran into a rival gang "Well well look who it is it's the Sad Tail and their whore of a new leader how cute" laugh the girls they had a good laugh until  Furuichi punched the leader in the face."You BITCH you'll pay," said leader punching Furuichi in the face now both groups were fighting with each the Red Tail had the upper hand until the cops came and broke up the fight sending the girls on there way not until the leader of the other group said they would meet again.

When they got to class it was Oga and Beel who yelled at them "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU" he got a good look at them "What happened to you did you get in a fight" rolling her eyes up "Ya we go into a fight we were winning until the cops came." "WHAT" "DABU" "You idiot what if Nico got hurt because of you." "WHAT HOW DARE YOU WHAT ABOUT YOU ASSWHOLE" "WHAT ABOUT ME" "You get into fights with Beel all the time and I don't say anything but the one time I do it I'm a bad person you know what FUCK this were leaving come on girls."  Furuichi and the Red Tail left Oga was at a loss for words sitting at his desk he talked to Beel "We need to make some guy friends" only for Beel to pat his head and nod in agreement. On the roof Furuichi was pissed crossing her arms as she sat Nico did the same copying her new mommy the other girls giggled they thought it was cute. Furuichi couldn't stay mad when she saw Nico copy her "Come on girls let's go to the park I need to get out of here I texted Aoi to meet us there" the girls followed her."Man I just love the park don't you Nico" said Hanazawa tickling the little girl making her giggle "Who you looking for Furuichi" asked Tanimura.

"Huh oh Aoi said she was coming but not to laugh at her" the girls were puzzled at this. "Hmm, why would she say that," said a voice next to them Furuichi jumped up she turned to see it was Ginko with Gintoki and some women "Well well if it isn't my late babies its good to see you." "AH Ginko you scared us umm about class today you see there was this fight and the cop hey look at Beel's sister Nico," said Hanazawa. "Hello sweety you guys all know my son this is my sister in law Ofusa," all the girls said hello "You guys don't mind if we join you it seems like Nico doesn't mind right" Ginko said putting Kanshichirou next to Nico only for her to get nervous and hid next to Nene and poke her head out and blush-making everyone laugh Furuichi’s phone rang looking over she got a text from both Oga and Aoi. Aoi saying she couldn't make it family thing she read the text from Oga he told her he got into a fight Beel is hungry he was going to make a new best friend he was also hungry all she could do was roll her eyes and throw her phone.

“Trouble in paradise” asked Ginko Furuichi rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth “Its Oga as you know we got into a fight Nico was with meon my back as we fought she loved it and so did I. However when Oga found out he freaked like really how dare he when he does the same with Beel like are you kidding me.” Putting her head in her knees Furuichi could only sulk Ginko patted her back “Now now I know how you feel did you know when I was pregnant with Kanshichirou I got into fights all the time and Toshirou hated it and we got into mega fights about it. It was only after Kanshichirou being born I understood why he acted like that he didn't want his baby and lady to get hurt it's the job of a father to make sure his family is safe even though it's dumb with girls like us, but it's his way of keeping you safe”. Huffing out Furuichi could only agree looking over she could see that Nico finally came out of her shell when it came to Kanshichirou. Both babies were playing with each other taking her phone both she and Ginko took a magnitude of photos until the peace was interrupted. 

“Well look who it is the SLUT Tail and a pair of grannies isn't that cute” the leader said “Oy Taka isn't that Ginko Sakata” asked one of the underlings “Hmm your right look how the mighty fall pathetic” Ginko rolled her eyes at this she really didn't care. But Furuichi didn't let it go balling up her fist before she could do anything Nico wrapped herself around Furuichi right arm when this happened a light pink glow appared. The glow nearly blinded  her when it was over her right arm had vines and thorns on the palm of her hand was a blood red rose. _ (What the hell?!) “ _ Well now that the light show is over are you ready to get your ass beat!” yelled Taka Furuichi and the Red Tail stood up ready for a fight “I’m rooting you girls” said Ginko smirking Furuichi looked over her shoulder to see Nico clinging to her nodding her head to tell Furuichi let's go. It was Taka and her group who swong first Taka fit Furuichi in the gut making her lose breath only for her to shake it off she attacked with her right hand colliding with Taka faces it sent the girl face it sent her flying back so hard she hit a tree knocking her out screams of horror were heard from everyone.

Furuichi could only look around could see the rivals quack in fear the Red Tail were shook and Ginko and her family had a blank face. Nico was the only one who found joy in the situation clapping and bouncing on Furuichi shoulders Furuichi let off a nervous laugh “Ha that is what you get I’ll be taking my leave” she said running away. She left everyone confused as to what happened she ran all the way to Oga's house “Takachin what are you doing here and is that a tattoo sweet” said an excited Misaki she could only nod the girls relax until Oga and Beel kicked the door open. “How dare she leave us when we find her Beel she is going to get it” “Who is going to get it?” asked Furuichi “You” he said cracking his knuckles he took Beel and Nico passing them off to his sister. “My room now!” rolling her eyes she followed in the room Oga did something unexpected he tickled her they fell on the bed she was on top of him all she could do was blush. “Hey I’m sorry when I saw you all messed up I was worried not about you but for Nico. You can get take care of yourself your a hell of a fighter Nico she just a baby who can't do anything.” “I know sorry for yelling at you”. They laid there Oga ran his hand through Furuichi hair she just nuzzled her head in his chest.

A knock at the door interrupted the mood Oga not wanting to move he yelled open it was his father “Hey Oga Nico and Beel started fighting and Nico ripped off a piece of Beel’s shirt and I want to ohh Um yes Misaki you have a shirt I'm just gonna go now”.


End file.
